


Waves

by v07



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07
Summary: Ryo and Kenta take a walk after Kenta's birthday party.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Waves

“Ken-Ken we’re here.” Ryo hummed.

It is late at night. Kenta’s birthday party has just ended and he and Ryo decided to take a walk along the shoreline. The party was quite lively as members of both Gyroaxia and Argonavis participated in it. While it was entertaining it is even more pleasant to escape the noise of the party and be just the two of them. All is still and quiet other than the sounds of the waves. 

Kenta felt Ryo’s hand brushing against his and Ryo intertwining both of their fingers as they started to walk along the shoreline. Ryo’s skin felt a bit rough. Perhaps the recent chilly weather made it drier. It is October in Hokkaido after all. To prevent Ryo’s skin from further damage and to keep both of their hands warm Kenta put them in his coat’s pocket.

“Oh?” Ryo looked at him and smiled.

As they continued to walk Kenta’s shoes sank a bit in the soft sand. It was nice to take a walk like this. Kenta turned his head to the left. The waves of the sea were not that high today. They were small and gentle. One after another they came to the tide line and rolled back into the sea. The breeze of the sea ruffled his red silky hair a bit. Kenta took a deep breath appreciating the fresh smell of nature and exhaled. The sky was beautiful too. The moon shone brightly and reflected its silver light on the shimmering waves as a lot of small stars gleamed in the sky.

They stopped to appreciate the beauty of the sight for a few minutes.

“Ken-Ken.” Ryo said gently and turned to face Kenta.

“Yes?” Kenta questioned. He only then noticed how cold his cheeks were when Ryo touched them with his warm fingers. Ryo held his face. The nature was stunning but so was Ryo. Moon’s light reflected on his face as well and the soft wind ruffled his hair. A tender smile adorned his face.

“I’m so happy that I met you on this planet. Thank you for everything.” Is he teary-eyed? How adorable.

“I’m glad to have you on this planet too Ryo.” Kenta said and smiled too.

With that Ryo shortened the distance between them and gave Kenta a soft and slow kiss. Kenta felt his heart flutter.

“Happy birthday Ken-Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out super short OTL but I mean the whole idea was just ryoken kissing at the beach lol. Next time I'll write something longer! c: 
> 
> Well anyway happy birthday Kenta!


End file.
